


Filtered

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU where everything is fine and Noctis and Luna get married, Angst, F/M, M/M, Pining Prompto, everything may not be fine LOL, more tags may be added, series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: It doesn't matter the circumstance, Prompto will forever be at Noctis' side. He will capture every moment, even if it means watching him be in love with someone else.





	1. Promises

“Dude, you look awesome!” The words leave his lips faster than his brain can think. It’s a wonder he’s hasn’t said anything inappropriate.

“You think so?” Noctis tugs on the edge of his collar, and nervously plays with the sleeves of his suit.

“I’m lookin’ right at ya’!” Prompto chuckles. Tucking his hands behind his head, he sighs, “Trust me, it’s perfect.” His voice is softer now, the truth weighing heavy on his tongue.

“You clean up pretty nicely yourself,” Noctis laughs, gesturing to Prompto’s suit of choice. He’s never worn something so fancy.

“What, this?” He tugs on the jacket. “What did you think I was going to wear to the _king’s_ wedding?” He puts an emphasis on the word ‘king’, and Noctis promptly rolls his eyes.

Said ‘king’ folds his arms, the edge of his lips quirking upward into the tiniest hint of a smile. Prompto knows it well, he adores that playful grin, has captured it so many times. “Lemme guess,” Noctis says, “Ignis picked it out for you.”

Prompto clutches his chest, feigning offense. “How could you think such a thing!” he says dramatically, but quickly sighs, giving Noctis a wink. “Yeah, you caught me.”

Turning around, Noctis adjusts his tie in the mirror, pulling the tight collar away from his neck. “Knew it,” he pauses. His dark eyes meeting Prompto’s blues through the mirror. “Can…usually tell when you’re lying.”

“Y-You sure can.” Prompto laughs nervously and raises his camera, staring through the lens so his eyes don’t have to meet Noctis’. He snaps a few pictures through the mirror, focusing on Noctis’ face; his favorite subject.

Noctis’ brow is furrowed ever so slightly, another look Prompto is quite familiar with. “What?” Prompto says, swallowing his own fears, a smile on his face. “Aren’t you excited to marry Lady Lunafreya?”

For a moment, Noctis is frozen, his hands set on his tie, his dark eyes unblinking. But slowly, he turns around, stepping forward. His fingers gently press on the camera, lowering it down away from Prompto’s face.

There’s no way Prompto can hide the blush which sits behind his freckles. Noctis is so close, he can’t help it! His blue gaze dances across Noctis’ smooth face. So many times he’s wondered what it would feel like to let his fingertips caress that skin, cup his hands around Noctis’ face, his cheeks a perfect fit in Prompto’s palms, and finally, he’d pull him closer and-

“Prompto,” Noctis says, his voice pulling the blond back to reality. “Are _you_ excited?”

“Eh? Am I excited for what?” he asks, desperately trying to stop his voice from trembling.

“For me to marry Luna,” he says, his tone far more serious than Prompto expects. His dark gaze flicks to the floor for a moment, as though he knows the question is cruel.

Prompto opens his mouth, ready to lie. He can feel it about to roll off his tongue; it should be as easy as the smiles he’s held whenever talk of the wedding came up. But this time, with Noctis so close to him, so serious, Prompto feels his throat dry up, the words lodged in his chest.

“O-Of course I am!” he chokes out eventually, the lie returning to his lips. “My best friend is getting married today!” It feels so rehearsed.

Noctis nods a few times before speaking, he’s never been great with words, especially unspoken ones which always seem to linger in the air, circling in their auras. “Yeah…I am,” he says.

The door opens, making them both jump, stepping away from each other, as though there hadn’t been enough space between them already. “Ah, here you both are. Are you ready? We have to begin!” Ignis says, pointing to the watch on his wrist.

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis says, shrugging with a small smile. They all make their way to the front of the large, decorated throne room. Noctis stands in the middle, tugging on the bottom of his suit. Prompto stands to the side with Ignis and Gladio, and the processional music has begun to play.

Prompto raises his camera, ready to snap pictures of the procession, hoping the lens will filter some of the tightness clenching around his heart. “Ever at your side,” he whispers, his knuckles turning white as he brushes his thumbs over the worn edges of camera. It’s a promise he won’t ever break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was really itching to write an AU drabble where everything is totally fine and Noctis and Luna are getting married but Prompto is very clearly in love with Noctis, and everyone knows it but no one says anything. I just needed to get this angst out of my system, but then I came up with more ideas so this is just gonna be a collection of drabbles in this verse, this is the first one.


	2. Agreements

Her blonde bangs curl across her forehead, brushing over her thin brow. Her dress hugs her hips, but billows out around her knees, flowing in the gentle rooftop breeze. Lady Lunafreya is beautiful. Hell, he knew she’d be stunning based solely on her handwriting. In his mind, Prompto had snapped a picture of how he thought she might look. However, the real her is something else completely. He’d be a fool not to notice how stunning she looks, how a room can seem purer, and brighter when she enters the scene.

Raising his camera, he takes a picture now, capturing her smile as she greets the guests. Her eyes are closed, her thin lips curled up into a lovely, gentle smile. Even from so far away, Prompto can feel her aura of kindness. She takes care to greet each and every person who walks by her and Noctis entering the party.

She stands next to Noctis, her husband, the two of them a portrait of royalty; Lunafreya in her white, form-fitting dress, and Noctis in his dark regal suit, as though they are two halves of a whole.

Prompto can’t hate her. It’s impossible.

It’s been a year since the wedding; a year since King Noctis and Lady Lunafreya officially became husband and wife. To Prompto, the words don’t seem real. And yet, their smiles are genuine.

Tonight, they’re celebrating their year anniversary by having a large party. Royalty seems to love an excuse to host something like this. There’s drinking, dancing, fireworks above Insomnia, all the festivities anyone could possibly ask for, it’s only necessary to celebrate a year of prosperous peace. It’s difficult not to get lost in the cacophony of celebration.

As per normal, Prompto stands close enough to King Noctis’ side to keep him in sight; it's expected of the Glaive. Though Prompto adds his own layer by taking pictures, documenting the party.

“Good evening, Prompto. Are you enjoying the festivities?” Lady Lunafreya’s voice brings his eyes to hers.

“A-Ah! Lady Lunafreya! Yes I am!” he says, bowing quickly to pay his respects. He’s still not used to all the formalities that come with being so close to the King.

She laughs softly. “There’s no need to be so formal. You are my husband’s best friend, are you not?”

“Of course I am!” Prompto responds without taking a moment of silence. He’d do anything for Noctis, won’t ever leave his side. Though, admittedly, he’s not had many conversations with Lunafreya even though she and Noctis have been married for a year. “A-Are you enjoying the party?” he asks, returning the question awkwardly.

“Yes,” she smiles, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear. “It is so rare we use the rooftop like this. It is… quite beautiful.”

Truthfully, he has no idea how to talk to her, especially not when his gaze can rarely meet hers, since his lens often lands on someone else.

From the across the room, Prompto’s eyes meet Noctis’. He’s laughing with Gladio about something. (It seems to be at Ignis’ expense, since he’s the only one not laughing.) Noctis smiles in his direction, and still after all this time, it’s as though the fireworks have started for Prompto and only Prompto. Noctis’ face is positively glowing. Lady Lunafreya is beautiful, but Noctis, his _King_ , is on a whole different plane of existence; his beauty is otherworldly.

Noctis raises his hand, delivering a small wave in their direction. Prompto and Lunafreya wave back, and their blue eyes meet, both blushing as small laughs echo between them.

“It’s seems you’ve done your job quite well,” Lunafreya says softly. She clasps her hands in front of her, her gaze turning to the sky.

“My…job?” Prompto asks.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten?” She grins at him, her brow quirking upward. “I asked you to watch over Noctis.”

His mind immediately flashes back to his childhood, his tiny fingers holding the beautiful stationary. “Right! Your letter!” he chuckles. “I, uh, still have that you know.” His eyes fall once again on Noctis. There is no one else he wishes to be near, no one else he could imagine devoting his life to.

“Do you?” she says slowly, and out of the corner of his eye, he can tell she’s following his gaze.

“Yeah,” he replies with a happy sigh, turning towards her. “I keep it as a reminder of what’s important.” His lips are trapped in a smile, one he can’t wipe from his face.

Her blue eyes flicker with sadness. “That’s very admirable of you,” she whispers.

“Nah,” he says softly, turning back to see Noctis laughing once more. His laugh is subtle, and from this distance anyone else would think it’s just a smile. But Prompto can tell his mouth is slightly open, his shoulders moving up and down just ever so slightly. He raises his camera and snaps a picture, freezing the delicate moment of happiness in time. “It’s my duty, sure, but…I want to,” he says finally.

“Prompto,” Lunafreya says, placing a hand on his arm. He turns, their blue eyes meeting. Her face is serious, her lips pulled tight with emotion. “Thank you.”

There’s no need for anything more to be said after that.


	3. Truths

“He knows, you know!” Prompto feels his heart skip one too many beats when he hears Lady Lunafreya speak. She stands tall in the doorway, but begins to walk towards him with purpose. Prompto swallows, beads of sweat forming on the side of his brow.

“K-Knows what?” Prompto stammers. After all this time, are his suspicions correct? Does Noctis actually _know_? Can he hear the thoughts which secretly swirl around inside of Prompto’s head, day after day?

“About his birthday present,” she says sadly. Relief washes over his body, and he visibly deflates. “It was not I who said anything!” she adds quickly, after seeing Prompto’s neck crane downwards.

Then, he narrows his eyes playfully. “Hmm… How much does he know?”

“Well, he mentioned it was the 5 year anniversary of your road trip to find the Royal Arms with Ignis and Gladio. He said he would be surprised if you didn’t do something special,” Lunafreya explains.

Prompto nods as she speaks. Noctis sure does know him well. Prompto had been working on a scrapbook collage project for about a month now, gathering pictures and items from the places the four of them had traveled to together. Though it seemed like their trip had been yesterday, it had truly been five years.

Five very different years.

“So he only _kinda_ knows,” Prompto nods.

“Mhm, but I felt it best to warn you,” she giggles. “It’s such a splendid, personal idea,” she says, glancing to the floor. Her voice grows quieter and quieter, and Prompto finds himself wondering what Lunafreya gives Noctis for his birthday, what kind of presents they exchange. She sighs, “I would hate for the surprise to be ruined.”

“I appreciate it, but lemme tell ya’,” he winks, “there is no way Noct will ever really guess what I’m planning.”

Her blue eyes twinkle with excitement. “Really now? Can I see your progress-”

“What are you two plotting in here?” The two blonds freeze, turning towards the open door frame, where Noctis and Ignis now stand. They both look older now, the signs of wrinkles forming near their eyes and mouths, rough facial hair covers Noctis’ jaw, (Ignis of course still keeps his face clean shaven.)

Noctis looks so mature now. He’s grown completely into his body, the muscles on his arms and back more defined. His jaw is sharp, handsome, the visage fit for a king. He’s beautiful, but perhaps Prompto holds a slight bias. 

“We were not planning anything, were we Prompto?” Lunafreya says.

Prompto begins to whistle, he’s never been good at lying to Noctis. Their eyes meet, and Noctis raises a knowing eyebrow in his direction. “Nope,” Prompto says finally, “not planning a thing.”

“Suuure,” Noctis snorts. “I don’t believe either of you.”

“This subject is categorized as need-to-know, not for Noct-to-know,” Prompto explains. They all laugh. Prompto feels his heart throb happily in his chest. He loves these moments, surrounded by the people he loves, surrounded by his family. He wishes he had a picture of every laugh and every smile shared between them.

“Alright, alright, I won’t push it,” Noctis grins.

“That would be in your best interest, sire,” Ignis chuckles.

“Anyway, I came for my wife,” he says, holding his hand out. “Luna, join me for a walk before dinner?”

“Of course, my love,” she says, taking a step towards the doorway.

Prompto watches the scene in slow motion, Lunafreya’s small steps heading towards Noctis’ outstretched hand. Their fingers intertwine, each digit fitting perfectly in line with the next. The two of them smile as they assume the comfortable position next to one another. Oh how he wishes it was him walking close, him standing next to Noctis. He wants to utter the words ‘my love’ just once. Alas…

Of course, he would never wish ill towards Lunafreya, they’ve actually grown quite close in the past few years. Yet sometimes, in these moments where Noctis is so close, but still miles away, Prompto cannot help the throbbing ache in his chest.

“Until dinner then, Prompto, Ignis,” Noctis says and waves.

Lunafreya’s light blue eyes meet Prompto’s, and he sees pain flick across them. ‘Sorry,’ she mouths to him silently. Lunafreya has always been more than perceptive, all-knowing even. Prompto may try and hide every heartache, but he can only conceal so much from her.

“I’ll get to work on dinner immediately,” Ignis nods, bowing as the two walk away. Stepping into the room, Ignis knows they’re out of earshot when he stares at Prompto, pressing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“She knows, you know,” Ignis mutters.

Prompto almost wants to laugh. Of course she knows! She’s known for years, hell she maybe even knew Prompto loved Noctis before Prompto knew. He’s aware of where this conversation goes with Ignis however, aware that Ignis will try and convince him to ‘move on’ and ‘get over it’. But Prompto knows how impossible that is.

Instead, he sighs and mutters two simple words: “I know.”


	4. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited to have done something in Luna's POV for this, I'm sure I'll do some for other characters. I feel like this is super angsty and I didn't mean for that to happen, but I am really enjoying writing these! Hope you guys like them too :)

Lunafreya’s fingertips graze the top of the water, cutting through it gently. Ripples of waves move across the large bath, and she removes the towel as she leans back against the edge. The tiny, wet wisps of hair on the back of her neck drip into the water, creating circles near her which spread out away from her. Her body has been begging her to let go of the tension she’s tied her secrets up in, and her legs almost give out the water is so comfortable.

Insomnia is lovely at night, but Lunafreya most enjoys her evenings here, relaxing in the bath. The warm water rolls over her soft skin, caressing the stress in her muscles away. She often urges Noctis to have his nights out with his friends, while she enjoys a relaxing evening in the bath.

Tonight, Noctis is out alone with Prompto. She supposes she should care. She’s seen the way Prompto looks at Noctis as though he is the most beautiful moon, lighting up the darkest of skies. And of course, Noctis looks at Prompto as though he is every day’s rising sun. Yes, she probably should care, but she doesn’t. She’s come to love Noctis and Prompto, and she wishes she could give them all the happiness they want, though her position makes her do the exact opposite.

It is almost humorous, how cruel fate can be.

It doesn’t stop her from sending them off into town for a night out. They need it, she thinks, especially Noctis. Being a Queen and the Oracle is no easy task, so she can only assume how heavy Noctis’ burden is. If he needs his evenings with Prompto, Lunafreya is happy to give her husband that small, simple joy.

It gives her a moment to collect her thoughts and to be alone-even if she isn’t truly. She has to tell him soon, she knows she has no choice.

She loves Noctis, though their marriage was technically arranged. Noctis has always been important to her-she’s known it is her sworn duty to protect him, keep him alive, and help him fulfill his role as the next King. If that means being his Queen, she’s fine with that.

She dips her body down to her neck, letting the warmth of the water rush over her naked form. She lets out a soft sigh. Noctis loves her too, even if she doesn’t own his entire heart, she doesn’t need to.

The door creaks open, and she gasps, standing up in the bath. She pulls the towel into the water against her chest, crossing her other arm protectively over her stomach. It’s late and no one else is meant to be in there.

“Luna?”

She exhales, finally breathing. “Noctis, you gave me quite a fright,” she giggles, lowering her guard. “I didn’t expect you to be back so soon.”

He walks to the edge of the bath, removing the rest of his clothes as he slips in. After almost 6 years of marriage, she still blushes when she sees him bare like this. He sighs when the hot water connects with his skin. “Mmm, Prompto got tired of night fishing.”

“What a surprise,” she snorts.

“Yeah. He didn’t say anything, but I could tell. He gets antsy,” Noctis explains.

“You two know each other quite well,” she says softly, her smile not leaving her face. She sees guilt flash across those dark eyes, and she wants to tell him it’s okay. She doesn’t mind sharing his heart…and yet, it’s always been an unspoken thing between them.

He moves towards her, taking her hand to twirl her around. Standing behind her, he wraps his arms around her stomach. His fingertips spread wide, and she finds herself gasping, leaning back against him. “Did you enjoy your evening without me?” he asks, nibbling gently on her ear. His lips pepper kisses down her neck to her shoulder, as he rests his chin there.

“It was nice, yes, but…this is nice too,” she says, and covers his hands with her own. Their fingertips spread out over her skin, and she feels her heart skip a beat.

"Noctis,” she whispers, taking his hand in hers. “There’s…something I’ve been wanting to tell you.”

“What?” She can hear panic in his voice, now filled with concern though she’s not quite sure what for.

She turns around and cups his cheek with her palm, her thumb stroking over the bit of stubble forming on his chin. “It’s not a bad thing,” she begins. “In fact, I believe many people will be happy especially if…” she trails off.

Noctis’ blue eyes look confused, his face leans into her touch. “Luna?” he says softly, taking her other hand in his. “What is it?“

Lunafreya shuts her eyes, pulling air into her lungs as she knows she cannot hide it any longer. "I’m pregnant.”


	5. Selfishness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something from Noctis' POV. Kinda rolling with the idea that Noctis loves Prompto and Luna, I hope people still enjoy this LOL <3 thank you to all my readers.

Noctis can list off a great deal of things he isn’t very good at, but being a King is probably number one. He sees the way the council stares at him, as though their eyes are thinking one thing, and one thing only: ‘If only King Regis were still alive.’

It’s been years, but that thought still haunts him.

Now, he has a completely new task. One he has absolutely no idea how to deal with. In retrospect, he should’ve noticed. Luna was sleeping more, and her form-fitting dresses hugged the curve of her belly now. She's beautiful, glowing even, (though that isn’t exactly anything new) and yet, Noctis can’t help but feel anxious every time he sees her.

The truth is, he doesn’t know the first thing about being a father.

“Wow, fishing two days in a row,” Prompto comments. “What’s going on with you?” He asks because Noctis usually only takes Prompto binge-fishing like this when he’s got something on his mind, or he’s stressed.

He swallows, staring at the immobile line. “It’s Luna…” he begins, twitching the rod to side.

Prompts’s face immediately fills with concern. “Is she alright?” he asks hurriedly.

“Well, yeah. She’s fine…but…she’s pregnant.”

He hates the look on Prompto’s face when he says it. His blue eyes flash with something sad, but he quickly pushes any pain aside for a smile. "That's awesome! Aren't you...excited?" he asks. The feeling has to be forced. Already their time is so limited, and now it will be even more so. Noctis misses him, misses having a carefree life where he could spend his time at school with Prompto, kissing under the shade of the tree behind the building.

Prompto sighs, and leans back on his hands. He tilts his head upwards towards the sky, staring up at the sun. The rays of the sun make his pale skin glow, shimmering against his freckles. "Seems I'm going to be an uncle," he smirks. "Right? I mean we're not brothers, but I can be a honorary uncle." He snorts, giving Noctis a nudge with his elbow. Prompto's only trying to save Noctis from his guilt.

"Prom..." he mutters, his voice thick in his throat. "Of course you'll be...an official uncle..." he chuckles sadly.

"Good!" he winks. "I'd be pretty disappointed if I wasn't."

He wishes he could grab Prompto's hand, intertwine their fingers, and just run- run as far away as they could possibly go. Spend the rest of their days growing old together, just the two of them. He opens his mouth to respond, and yet he can’t find any words. 

How terribly selfish he is.

"Hey..." Prompto says, scooting closer to Noctis. He wraps his hand around the back of Noctis' neck, running his fingers over the tiny hairs at the base of his hairline. "It's going to be okay," he whispers. "More than okay!" He presses their foreheads together, and Noctis lets out a sigh. He shuts his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Prompto's touch against his sensitive neck. Why is it whenever he feels frustrated or nervous, Prompto knows exactly how to calm him down?

He knows why. It's just...difficult to say it out loud. Especially when he also knows they can never truly be together. "I know," he replies softly. "I know..."

In a moment of weakness, Noctis slots their lips together, gripping at Prompto's collar. They're out in the open, it's not a good time or place for something like this, but he needs to. Just once, one more time before he knows he won't be able to. He's glad when he feels Prompto melt into the kiss, the pressure of his hand on the back of Noctis' neck pushing them closer.

When he pulls away, Prompto's face is bright red, and he glances around quickly. He sighs, looking relieved no one else is around. "S-Sorry, I..."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who kissed you..." Noctis says, raising an eyebrow. "I should be the one who is sorry..." He covers his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm going to be a dad and here I am kissing someone else...

"Hey!" Prompto says, tugging down his hand. "You're gonna be the _best_ dad! I... just know it," he smiles.

Leaning forward, Noctis rests his head on Prompto's shoulder. "I hope you're right." He's not been fair to Prompto these past few years, the blond deserves someone better, someone who can give themselves to him fully.

But sitting there in silence on the dock, Noctis hopes Prompto won't mind if he's selfish for just a bit longer.


	6. Beauty

Noctis has seen many beautiful sights. He can remember them all so damn well; how Insomnia often looks at night, the view from the Rock of Ravatogh, a Galden Quay sunset, Prompto's smile when he snaps the most perfect shot, Luna's look of gentle understanding while they share a meal together. So many beautiful things have blessed Noctis' life.

But all of them pale in comparison to how he feels when his daughter opens her eyes for the first time. Her irises are a pale blue, and though Noctis knows most infant eyes look like that, he can't imagine they'll change as her eyes match Lunafreya's perfectly.

Noctis seems to forget everything when he looks at her, even breathing. Her skin is so smooth, her cheeks round and pudgy. Babies have always been cute, this isn't anything groundbreaking, and yet Noctis can seem to get over just _how_ cute she is. "I will protect you," he whispers. "From anything that tries to hurt you, you are the most important thing in my life," he says.

"See, I knew you'd be a perfect father," Lunafreya says softly. Her voice sounds tired, the birth still taking a toll on her and her body.

"We need to give her a name," Noctis says.

"I've been trying, darling," she replies, placing her hand on Noctis' arm. "But _someone_ keeps rejecting everything I put on the table."

"I know, I know," Noctis chuckles, keeping his voice low. He glances to his Queen, seeing how beautiful her smile is, even when she's so tired it looks as though she's lit up the entire room with her radiance.

"Hmm," he hums. "What about Stella? She will be as bright as a star, and light up the night sky just as well as her mother does," he says.

"Stella," she whispers, the name falling off of her tongue smoothly, as though it were meant to be there all along. "Yes," she says. "Stella sounds lovely...I love it," She shuts her eyes, laying back against the headboard. Lunafreya looks weak, and Noctis is happy to leave her be so she can get more rest.

He leans over, brushing her hair to the side, kissing her forehead. "Sleep, my love. I'll watch Stella."

"Are you sure?" she mumbles.

"Oh yes, very," he chuckles. There's nothing he's more sure of. "Plus I know Prom, Iggy, and Gladio are eager to meet her."

"Of course," Lunafreya hums softly, keeping her eyes closed.

Stepping out of the room, he clutches Stella to his chest, so nervous of dropping her, or being too clumsy, as though she's a fragile, tiny object that could break at any given moment.

"Noct!" Prompto's voice echos through the hallway. He's alone, and Noctis wonders where Ignis and Gladio are, though he's happy to share a private moment with Prompto. Noctis hasn't seen him all day, and barely at all the past few days leading up to the birth. Prompto's excitement isn't unprecedented. Of course Noctis is excited to see him too. However, Prompto's eyes widen, and he slows his approach when he realizes who Noctis holds in his hands.

"Is that her?" he asks, excitement floating through his tone. "Can I see her? Did you guys name her yet?" The questions keep pouring out, he's so excited to see the tiny baby girl. He peers over Noctis' arm, looking down at her soft face.

"We're naming her Stella," Noctis replies, seeing as Prompto has already answered the other questions himself. "Do...you want to hold her?" he asks.

Prompto takes a step back, his hand slowly coming to his chest. He knows how important Noctis' daughter is to him _already_ , how he never wants to leave her side even though it's been such a short amount of time, he can tell by the way Noctis' dark eyes shimmer when he looks at her. "I would be honored," Prompto says.

"Well no need to be so formal and intense," Noctis snorts. Carefully, he hands Stella to Prompto, helping him hold her head up in the proper way.

Prompto's face turns bright red, his smile growing wider and wider the longer he looks at the tiny baby girl. "Hi Stella," he says quietly. "I'm gonna be your cool Uncle Prom!"

"I'll bet she has your smile," Noctis teases.

"Noct, you know that's impossible," Prompto says trying to keep his voice steady as he gently strokes one finger over the tiny baby's smooth cheek. She's so innocent and small, adorable.

"Nah," Noctis hums softly. "It's not. Your smile is infectious Prom."

That gets Prompto to blush. "Thanks, Noct." His features soften, his smile filled with genuine love. "She's beautiful," he says finally.

"Isn't she?" Noctis smiles, and Prompto hopes that if anything, Stella has Noctis' smile-rare, subtle, but beautiful all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the daughter Stella because of Versus and i thought it would be cute or something i dunno. and idk if this is Noctis' POV or Promptos, it kinda switches? oops? I took a break cause i wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this, but think I have a general idea where this fic might be going? And I know it was supposed to be happier...but it might be angsty and I'm sorry OTL -please forgive me-


	7. Duty

“Uncle Pom! Uncle Pom!” She holds the paper up, her stubby fingers curling around the edge the page. “I dwew us!" she says.

The large white paper is a messy drawing of a stick-figure Prompto, holding hands with a smaller stick-figure with long blonde hair. 'Stella' it reads directly above her head. Next to her are stick-figure Noctis and Lunafreya, their crowns floating just above their heads. "See," Stella says, her tiny feet bouncing up and down excitedly. "This is you, and me, and Mommy and Papa!" she says. "I also wote my name," she explains, pointing directly to each letter as she spells it out to him. "S-T-E-L-L-A! Stella!" she cheers.

"Wow!" Prompto exclaims, taking the piece of paper from her hands. "My little artist!" he chuckles happily, pulling her into a tight hug. He nuzzles his cheek against hers. "Next, I gotta teach ya' how to use a camera," he snorts.

"Weally!?" she asks, her face lighting up, and her dark blue eyes twinkle as beautifully as the stars in the night sky. She really is the most beautiful blend of Lunafreya and Noctis.

"Hmmm," Prompto hums. "Maybe you need to level up just a **little** bit more," he teases, tickling at her stomach.

"Awww," she giggles. "No faiw..." she says. "Uncle Pom, you have to pwomise to teach me soon!" Stella calls him 'Uncle Pom' as she hasn't quite figured out how to form the proper 'r' sound.

"Stella!" Upon hearing her father's voice, she wiggles free from Prompto's grasp, and runs over to the King, her smile wider than before.

"Papa!" she calls out, leaping into his arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Princess," he says, kissing her cheek. "Were you bothering Uncle Prompto again?" he asks, winking at his best friend.

Pushing himself off the floor, he picks up her picture. "Nah, we were doing art stuff, right Stella? Your little girl is turning into quite the artist, Noct," Prompto teases, holding up the drawing for him to see.

"Lemme see," he says, holding up the white sheet. "Wow Stella! This looks great! But you know, Uncle Iggy might be sad you left him off of this! And Uncle Gladio. I know Uncle Prom is your favorite, but they're important too you know."

The little girl's eyes widen. "Okay, Papa!" She jumps down from his arms, running back to her main playroom, immediately picking back up the crayons.

"And go show Mommy when you're done! She'll wanna see it!" Noctis calls out after his energetic daughter. "I swear, she has your energy," he teases, but Prompto can see the tiredness in his eyes, the wrinkles which seem to appear overnight.

"Psh," Prompto says, shrugging it off. "She's just a little kid, all kids are that energetic."

"I wasn't..." Noctis mutters, watching as his daughter scribbles on the large piece of paper.

"Noctis, I don't think you've ever been energetic in your life!" Prompto teases, nudging his side. Noctis laughs, but his voice is tired. Prompto has seen Noctis tired, and this feels like his King leveled up to the next level of sleepiness. "So uh, what did they say?"

Noctis nudges him back, "I guess you're right..." he trails off, his gaze falling upon his young daughter again. "Well," he scoffs folding his arm. "I'm sure you can guess what the council said to me."

Prompto raises his eyebrows. "You're kidding..." he whispers. "But she's _perfect_! Healthy, happy, and with Ignis teaching her all new sorts of things, she'd be a fine ruler."

"Trust me, you're not telling me something I don't know, but they say my heir has to be a male." Noctis has been trying to convince them otherwise for months. Stella is 2, going on 3, and Prompto can see she's intelligent, and charming, fit to sit on the throne of Lucis according to all except the people who matter.

"So what the hell does this mean?" Prompto hisses, and he hates the look which flashes across Noctis' face. His eyes look heavy, the rings under his eyes only seem to be growing larger. He's the King of Lucis and he has so many burdens to bear, Prompto wishes he could carry them all for him. Or at least relieve him of some... His mind flashes to a place it hasn't been in years, where he's touching Noct and kissing him, their bodies intertwined and touching, heated... Prompto knows it can't be like that...he supports Noctis in other ways now.

Sighing, Noctis places his hand to his forehead. "It means me and Luna need to start trying to have a son," he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry it's been awhile. I've been trying to decide what direction I want to take this fic and I think I know, but I feel like it might be too sad? But here we are?? I probably will be changing the tags. I wanted this to be a more light angsty fic, but it might be heavier than expected. I am sorry, hopefully people like these more fluffy chapters for now! Thank to anyone who reads this!! <3


	8. Health

It takes a few years, but Lunafreya finally gets pregnant again. It's different this time, however. She's not glowing, her eyes are dark, hollowed out as though she hasn't been sleeping. And she's supposed to be gaining weight, but Prompto thinks it looks like she's lost it instead.

He can tell it's stressing Noctis out. Whenever the king is not busy with meetings and paperwork, he's fussing over Luna. Prompto's seen it so many times as he watches them from the door frame; Noctis attempting to keep her in bed, making sure she's eating properly. But even when he does those things, Luna is so gentle with him, stroking his cheek, and urging him not to worry.

But he is worried. They're all worried.

"I don't know what's wrong Prom," he whispers. "It's as if...the baby is sucking her very life away, like it's...some sort of daemon." Noctis' voice is weary, and his eyes are shallow, filled with stress and emotion. "Gods forgive me," Noctis leans his head back, his hair brushing over his forehead as it drapes around his wrinkled eyes. When did they get so old? "...I know that's an awful thing to say about my own unborn child."

Prompto purses his lips because he knows what is happening is not normal, but he doesn't wish to say that to Noctis. The king doesn't need Prompto to tell him what he already knows, he needs his love and support. So instead, Prompto places his hand on Noctis' shoulder. "It's going to be okay. She had Stella, and Luna is so damn strong." He hates how his voice sounds; full of fake cheer, and forced enthusiasm.

Noctis' hand covers Prompto's, squeezing it so hard. "I just...I can't lose her," he mutters, shaking his head. "I can't. I don't know what I would do without her, without you...without Stella."

"Well, hey, bud, there's no need to worry about that. None of us are going anywhere," Prompto says, this time feel more confident. "She's a little older now, so maybe the pregnancy is taking a toll on her body. I'm sure after she has the baby, everything will be totally fine. And me and Stella are always gonna be right with you." He nods reassuringly.

"I know..." Noctis whispers, but there is little to no confidence in his voice.

"You gotta trust Luna, believe in her!" Prompto chuckles, curling his fist with determination as he pulls his arm down in a swift motion, as though it's a victory pose.

Noctis covers his eyes and shakes his head. "Gods, I'm trying. I'm..." he pauses, and slowly presses his forehead against Prompto's shoulder. "Everyday, I feel like she gets worse and worse."

"Noct...you...can't focus on that. Focus on helping her getting better. Have the doctors said anything?" Prompto says, gently stroking his fingers through his best friend's hair. He rubs at his scalp, and he can practically feel the headache throbbing in Noctis' head, so vulnerable.

"They said she's older, and pregnancy is harder the older the body grows. But they've done nothing to help, and I don't know what else I can do. I've...I've hired the best..." Noctis rambles. It's as though he can't quite form cohesive thoughts or sentences.

"Papa!"

Noctis is frozen for a moment, but he pulls away from Prompto just in time for his young daughter to turn around the corner.

"Hi Stella," he says, sucking in a quick breath to compose himself, a smile gracing his lips when he turns towards his daughter. Noctis has never been an expressive man, but he's grown surprisingly good at hiding any distress over all these years. "Did you finish your lessons with Ignis?"

Stella's round, pale cheeks immediately puff out in frustration. It's times like these when Prompto _knows_ Stella is Noctis' daughter. Though she resembles Lunafreya in almost all her physical features, her mannerisms are so inherently _Noctis_ , Prompto can't help but laugh just a little at the 7 year old girl.

"Yes, Papa," she groans. "Can I see Mama now?"

Prompto watches Noctis eyebrow twitch upwards ever so slightly as he slowly sinks down to her level. "Well, sweetheart, Mama is resting right now." It's killing him to tell her this.

"But...you said I could see her today if I finished all my lessons. I was going to talk to the baby!" she pouts, her lip trembling.

"I know, I know," Noctis says tiredly, unable to mask the exhaustion he's been feeling for the past few days. "But Mama is really tired. On your next day off from studying you can spend the whole day with her. How 'bout that?" Noctis compromises, and Prompto watches Stella's face light up.

"Okay, but no take backsies!' she says, holding out her pinky finger.

Noctis hooks it around his own and shakes their hands up and down once. "No take backsies."

"Good! You get to talk to the baby all the time, but I haven't gotten to!" she says, folding her arms indignantly.

"I know, I know," Noctis chuckles. "They gotta know the sound of their big sister's voice!"

"Exactly!" she nods, giggling. Noctis' eyes shut for a moment, and Prompto knows he's relieved Stella didn't push the subject any further. "Can _we_ play right now, Papa?"

"Hey Stella!" Prompto interrupts. "How about we go take some pictures together? I saw some butterflies in the garden earlier!" He winks. Noctis needs to rest. As much as he probably would love to spend time with his daughter, he's pushing himself way too much lately.

Stella's eyes widen. "Can I go with Uncle Prom, Papa?!" she asks, bouncing up and down exactly, her attention immediately swayed.

"Well, Uncle Prompto offered, so go right ahead," he smiles, standing back up.

"Yay!" she cheers. "I'll go get my camera!" And with that, she's off running.

"Thank you. I love her. I love her energy, I just...I need to-"

"I know. You don't gotta explain to me." Prompto says quietly.

Noctis sighs, taking Prompto's hand and squeezing it. "What would I do without you?"

"I dunno!" Prompto teases. "You'd have absolutely no good pictures, that's for sure." They both laugh, but the truth is, they'd all be lost without each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO Currently, I kinda see this fic going in two possible directions? And I haven't officially been sold either way. I promise I will change the tags if I need to! So keep a watch for that!! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through these slow updates, but since these are drabbles I like to keep it casual <3 thank you for reading :D


	9. Pain

The pain is excruciating, and Lunafreya truly believes this is the last time she will see her husband. The contractions squeeze her body, her legs spread wide, and she feels so weak that any sort of pushing seems next to impossible.

She hates this. It hadn't been easy with Stella, but at least back then she'd had some form of strength. Noctis had held her hand, and though she'd squeezed it hard, she'd brought her daughter into the world proudly. She'd smiled through her tears, holding her precious girl close to her chest.

Now, she wonders if she'll ever have the chance to hold her son, or see her daughter again.

Her husband is in front of her, cheering her on with a gentle smile, but she can see the worry in his deep cobalt eyes. Her own blues flutter shut, her head lolling back against the pillow. Her hair is matted to her forehead, and her back drips with sweat.

"N-Noctis," she pants. He has an arm hooked around her leg, helping her keep her feet up.

Leaning forward he presses his forehead to hers. "You can do this," he whispers.

Lunafreya isn't someone who gives up, never has been, and never will be. Yet she feels so tired, it saps her energy to bring her hand to Noctis' cheek. "I...know..." she whimpers, her voice trembling so much more than she wants it to.

"You have to keep pushing," he says, and kisses her forehead. His eyes look apologetic, as if he wants to tell her he wishes he could help more. 

As long as she can give Noctis his son, she knows her duty will be done, even if she does not wish for it to be. She wants to live and share this life with him, see her children smile. She wants to learn what will make them happy. What will they laugh at? What and who will they fall in love with?

Noctis' hand smooths the blonde hair from her forehead, and she closes her eyes, leaning into the touch. Anything to take her mind off of the pain. "I'm trying," she whispers, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. It's a natural response, but she hates how weak she feels.

"You're doing great," Noctis says softly, and presses their lips together. "I love you."

"I love you too," she sobs. "I want to give you our son..."

"You are." And though there is still worry in his eyes, she can see such adoration, such pride. "You're the strongest woman I know."

She wishes she could believe those words.

"S-Stella..." she coughs out, her body lurching forward when another contraction hits her. "W-Where...?" she manages to choke.

"Shhh..." Noctis hushes, squeezing her hand. "Prompto's watching her." Noctis chuckles a bit, a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank the gods," she mumbles, and leans her head back against the pillow. Every bone in her body is screaming, and she's desperate to ask Noctis to bring Stella in here too so she can at least see her. But this is neither the time nor the place for a young girl. She shouldn't have to watch her mother be in such a state.

There are a few truths Lunafreya is well aware of. She knows Noctis loves her, but he loves Prompto too. She knows they love each other, sometimes things happen, and Lunafreya has never minded. She wants Noctis to be happy, free of burden, not that he considers her one, but she loves seeing the way he smiles with Prompto. His lips pull wide, and he laughs a gentle laugh in a soft tone. It's always Prompto who pulls that emotion from him.

But this is not to say Noctis isn't incredibly loving to her. He is. When they make love he looks at her with such longing, and such passion, it always makes her heart soar. And sometimes when they spend their afternoons together walking through the gardens discussing Stella, their beautiful daughter, she sees how happy he looks, content, as though she's given him the world. In a way, she supposes she has.

It's been so long since they've been able to do any of those things...it would be so nice if they could be together, outside in the summer sun...the warmth kissing her skin...

"Luna...Luna stay with me...!" A frantic voice pulls her back to the present, and she nods.

"No-Noctis..." she says, her throat dry. She peers through her lashes as she tries to keep herself composed and awake. "I'm sorry...I..."

Noctis grips her leg and stares into her eyes. "Don't you even _think_ about talking like that."

She's smiles a pained smile, "Noctis...p-please...I love you..." She's not even sure the words come out of her mouth, but she sighs happily when Noctis responds.

"I love you too. I'm going to help you with this. We're gonna get through it, okay?" he says, though his words barely reach her as she feels consciousness leaving her body.

She knows she's supposed to be pushing. She has to finish this one last thing before she lets her body win. But her eyes betray her, and she watches panic cross Noctis' face as her world slowly fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES This ending is ambiguous on purpose cause some decisions are still being made about the direction of this fic. I love Luna so much it just kills me to hurt her LOL. I only have a few more drabbles left for this, but hopefully people enjoy where it goes <3

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) or chat with me on Twitter [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) I would love to talk more!! Updates for this fic will go on tumblr first and then be added here a day or two later.


End file.
